


Just Know I'm Right Here

by BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Adventure, CIN - Freeform, Days of Our Lives - Freeform, F/M, Mystery, Romance, minor drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019/pseuds/BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019
Summary: Ben and Ciara go into a safe house as a result of Jordan's actions. What Secret is uncovered right before they leave. Where has Bo Been? What connection does John and Marlena have to Ben? What is the truth about Baby David and what is up with Hope and more, with Cin's primary pairing of the story. Mystery and minor drama are two other aspects of this fanfiction.  Just however Secrets to Ciara and Ben eventually uncover with some help from Bo?
Relationships: Ben and Ciara, Bo Brady - Relationship, CIN - Relationship, Hope Brady - Relationship, John and Marlena, Kayla & Justin, Other members of days of our lives cast, Theo/Claire/Tripp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. C1 Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Please kindly let me know if you see any major editing mistakes. I currently do not have a beta reader. If the characters come off as AU that what worked for this story even then it hard to get them exact for me.

_ **Just Know I'm Right Here** _

_ **Chapter 1: Knowing** _

It had been a good ten months since the fateful night of her motorcycle accident. If you were to ask many in Salem it was assumed Ciara had not met Ben before then. However, she had, no one knew but Marlena and Ben that Ciara was getting outpatient treatment for PTSD. Her PTSD was a result of her rape, but it wasn't the sole reason for it. Following Ben's attempt to clear the air with Will at Marlena suggestion, Sonny and Chad stepped in, blocking Ben's attempt. This came even after Marlena had spoke to Will about it being a good idea. Ciara had raced out of the loft apartment that same night after find Tripp having sex with Claire behind her back. Ciara had ended the relationship with Tripp then and there. As Ciara speed out of Salem on her motorcycle, Chad had physically removed Ben himself. He was still falling for Abigail's less than truthful version of events from the night of Thomas's birth. It had been thanks to Chad's actions that Ben had found Ciara, picked her up, gotten her to a cabin he learned later was owned by Victor. Ciara covered that one by a call to her grandfather, revealing Tripp and Claire's action while she and Tripp were still officially a couple.

Ben had helped Ciara set the compound fracture of her leg, and they spent weeks together in the cabin with some help from Marlena, including a visit from her to cast up Ciara leg properly. Slowly trust began to former between Ciara and Ben. Both opening up to the other. Ben didn't deny the charges that laid against him, but therapy uncovered that his memories of those nights didn't match the events of the crime. Early on, Ben had believed it was all just related to his mental illness, but something Ciara said after the reveal made Ben think again. It matched a comment Marlena had made to him more than once during therapy herself. Ben and Ciara's bond of friendship began to form following the call that Ben made to Marlena when he'd decided that Chad didn't control his choices. Also, at the same time Ciara decided to go back to Salem to stay for a time with Marlena and John. Marlena helped get Ben into an apartment across the hall from her place.

Five months had passed since Ciara's motorcycle accident when friendship became a first date, full-fledged relationship, and a romance for the duo. It was thanks to Ben that Ciara slowly began to trust again, through the group she trusted was small, Ben, Marlena, and John she slowly started to make efforts as she felt ready with others. Ciara helped Ben believe in himself again. Over the second set of five months, Ben and Ciara's romance grew, despite meddling of Hope and then the meddling the return of Jordan brought on. Hope continued to make an attempt to pin crimes on Ben despite the order for the necktie killings to be reopened and readdressed when DNA didn't match Ben's. But that result brought more questions as Ben's DNA also didn't match Clyde Weston's. Jordan's attempt eventually come to fruition when she kidnapped both Charlotte and Ciara making a claim. She was protecting them from Ben. Slowly it became evident that Jordan's mental illness ran deeper than Ben's.

_ **March 26th, 2019** _

Ciara found Ben standing out in front of the Dimera mansion. The job he took there was short term. He only agreed to it when Chloe confirmed she wanted him to be a bodyguard for her, and her children. Ben took on the job with the understanding that when guarding Chloe was done, and he would be returning to the position that Ciara helped him get through Roman. Ben was considering a lot about his future since he and Ciara had become more stable in the months since their first date. Ben had gotten glass embedded in his hand during the process of protecting Chloe, the kids, and Ciara. When the Cartel arrived, they had mistaken Ciara for Chloe. When the police had arrived, Hope had made wrong assumptions that Ben left the Brady Pub for working for Dimera permanently. Ciara decided to do things on her own terms after that point, including returning this morning to find Ben with and hand in need of medical attention.

**"Ben, we're going," said Ciara. "I'm not giving you an option on this one. That hand could be infected; it needs to be looked at."**

**"Fine, let me call someone on the team to come and watch the front of the mansion," said Ben. He'd learned quickly when he met a battle with Ciara he couldn't Win.**

_ **3 Hours later…** _

Rex had just informed them that Ben had sepsis and a fever so that he was being admitted. With Ben's meds for his mental illness, they wanted to watch him and give him intravenous antibiotics. They also wanted to be able to act immediately if there was a drug interaction unexpected between his antipsychotic drugs and the antibiotics given to treat his sepsis. Ciara had exited to call Chloe and inform her. As part of the agreement of Ben protecting Chloe, she paid him rather than Stefan. Ciara was heading back toward Ben's hospital room when she saw the little boy being carried in by Jordan. The realization was stark, Kayla was not even 30 feet away once Ciara was sure Jordan wouldn't be able to hear her, Ciara approached Kayla.

**"Aunt Kayla, I need advice, "said Ciara. "That little boy that Jordan walked in with look so much like Ben. Do I tell him even if it might be from a Bayview moment he doesn't remember? Also, how do I get the definitive answer?"**

**"Jordan here because it been ordered she be DNA tested against the little boy their questions about the birth certificate… I can run that sample against one from Ben, no one knows. I just informed the judge about the suspicion of who she is keeping the secret from," explained Kayla. "As for telling Ben, I think you should say to him what you suspect. It would work best, especially if DNA comes back, proving Ben's is that little boy's father. "**

**"And what about the fact that six months ago Jordan named that little boy, has kept him from Ben," said Ciara. "To be a better father than he had is one thing Ben been vocal about it started back when he believed Thomas was his son. When Abigail lied to him, so it's a fact Jordan has to be aware of?"**

**"We will handle it one step at a time if Jordan lied and knew that fact with DNA results in hand the judge will be informed," said Kayla. "Go back, be with Ben also tell Ben what you suspect."**

Ciara walked back toward the room she understood what Kayla said to her. There were legal steps needed to be taken. Ben needed to be informed of the suspicious. Ciara re-entered Ben's hospital room, taking a deep breath before sitting down next to Ben on the bed.

**"There is something you need to know, Ben," said Ciara. "I saw Jordan enter with a little boy who looked to be five or six months old. Aunt Kayla was able to tell me that Jordan had been forced into a DNA test questions about the birth certificate what has been confirmed was his birth date of October 22nd, 2018, making him nearly six months old. I saw him, Ben, I suspect he's you're not Jordan. And I know you went through periods where things happened in Bayview that you don't remember a series of days or even weeks before your meds got correctly balanced out."**

**"But Ciara," said Ben … he was at a loss if she was right the time he missed. He didn't even get to name his child. "What if he's mind, he doesn't know me."**

**"Justin has been contacted he's acting in your interest regarding that little boy courts have been informed of what it suspected that Jordan's done adopt him lying intentionally and keeping him from you. Kayla has been given the ok of the court to run your DNA against that little boys. The results can come to no one other than her. No one else can know they are run until the court informs of those results. Kayla can tell us the results."**

**10 Months later Cabin April 5th, 2019**

Ben had been out of the hospital, not even eleven days when Jordan had surfaced and put her plan to recommit Ben into action. This came as a result of her secret being outed when courts officially ordered on the 30thof March that Jordan couldn't keep baby David from his father, she took Charlotte, took David and kidnapped Ciara and disappeared to the cabin where Ben found Ciara. Ben had kept to Marlena's advice and kept his distance. Ben went through Justin and the courts every time that Rafe didn't show up with David as the court had ordered for Ben to be able to see his son. Still pending was a custody decision as weather Jordan had held the right to name the little boy without consulting Ben. The custody suite was filed once they had DNA results. Ben and Ciara filed jointly for sole custody of the little boy sitting all Jordan's lies when adopting her nephew.

He was working for John at Black patch, so his focus was that and Ciara. After protecting Chloe and talking with Roman Ben decided that black patch was the better place for him. He would help Roman on the side when he needed extra staff, when Ciara went missing thanks to Jordan kidnapping her that when things got complicated. Ben ended up with the help of Belle to keep him out of jail at Hope's latest attempt to pin someone else's crime on Ben. This attempt cost Hope as she landed herself with an IAB investigation and a 3-month suspension. Once free from the focus of the Salem PD, ben raced after the one place he thought Jordan might take Ciara if she was trying to frame him.

Ben got to Ciara found her asleep, he considered waking her up, but Jordan had set the cabin on fire. Ben knew he needed to get Ciara out. Ben picked Ciara up off the bed quickly and got both them both out before the fire got worst. Once outside, Ben slowly but gentle tried to wake Ciara up, which took time. He could feel she had a fever but didn't know what the cause of it could be. Ben had called EMT's before entering the cabin. Now he decided to keep Ciara awake was his best option.

"**Ciara, it Ben," he said. "I need you to open your eye."** ** The plea with her to wake up sounded like begging. Ben was kneeling in front of his girlfriend and brushing her hair gentle off her face. Ciara struggle but came to the sound of Ben's voice.**

**"Where… "Ciara said** an attempt to place where she is… she found it hard to talk. Short of breath, she knew Jordan had given her something, but she didn't know what the drug was. **"Where am I, Ben? Jor…"** she continued to fight to stay away as her body wanted to drift back to sleep.

Meanwhile back in Salem

Marlena at her desk, she had suspected for a long time that Ben might be John's son. DNA that she had just received confirmed that, but Ben was busy searching for a missing Ciara. She had also put together only a piece of the puzzle. A woman by the name of Kylie Weston had raised Ben what was unknown that Kylie was, in fact, a half-sibling to Marlena and Samantha. Kylie had a history with John. It was a part of John's past that he didn't remember, but it was a part of his past that wasn't erased from records. As she looked at the DNA results, Marlena's mind drifted to how she first suspected Ben was John's son.

_ **Flashback November 22, 2018** _

_ **Marlena was stepping up as she couldn't explain the strong connection she felt to Ben. Ciara had been staying with her since the hospital released her. She was kinder about it then she felt in explaining to Marlena the situation between Tripp and Claire, how used she felt. As time had gone on Ben and Ciara's friendship, Marlena had watched develop from friendship into romance. No out beside Ben, Ciara and Marlena knew that Ben and Ciara's actual first date was October 28th. By thanksgiving, Ben and Ciara had now been together for nearly a month. Pissed at Julie and everyone else, Ciara opted to stay at the penthouse for the holidays.** _

_ **"Ben," stated Ciara as she made her way to him as he entered. Marlena watched the interaction between the pair. She was happy to see Ciara putting forth the effort to build trust with someone. Ben had leaned in to kiss Ciara. While Marlena looked across the room at Brady, he stood next to Claire, listening to her whine.** _

_ **"But Uncle Brady," stated Claire. "Ciara's stepped out of the picture by choice after not telling Tripp a truth he had a right to know."** _

_ **"** _ _ **Dad and Marlena made the right call," said Brady. "No one had the right to force Ciara to reveal the truth about what Chase did to her. Ciara struggles to trust anyone; you'll be lucky if she ever learns to trust you Claire after the hand you had in guilting her into telling Tripp. My opinion of Tripp is that he doesn't want a relationship with Ciara or with you. Ciara's got a stable, healthy relationship with Ben now, so leave it alone."** _

_ **Marlena was caught up in the similarity that she saw between Brady and Ben. She began to wonder if John could be Ben's father. It was clear Ben was nothing like the cruel man who'd raise him in Clyde. Kylie Weston, by birth, was the woman who raised Ben, her history and path had crossed John during a period John and Marlena weren't together, following the believed death of their son. Marlena saw no other explanation for her motherly feelings toward Ben.** _

_ **End flashback** _

Marlena's mind came back to the present at her office at Salem University Hospital. Kayla walked in with baby David in her arms. The court ruling had come down, Ciara and Ben had won. Jordan was facing at minimum a long stint in Bayview at most time in jail. A combination of both was even likely some combination of both. With the knowledge that Jordan had given Ciara a sedative with the intention to harm. The sedative ended up masking early symptoms of appendicitis to the point it nearly burst. At first, the fever was believed to be from the allergic reaction to Secobarbital that had been found in Ciara's system. The sedative was tested for in her system due to symptoms she showed and known allergy to Barbiturates. When sedatives were needed because of her allergic reaction to Barbiturates she needs to be given Benzodiazepines. Marlena had been presented when the ambulance had arrived with Ciara. Ben had been with her. When Ben had arrived at the hospital, Marlena left David with John in her office. Marlena had worked to keep his claim while Ciara was being treated, she was given Epinephrine immediately and hydroxyzine after the allergic reaction was detected. It wasn't until after Ciara got her appendix removed that Ben was actual able to go into her room as see her. Ciara was more alert than when Ben had found her in the cabin, but her fever hadn't completely broken yet.

**"Ciara…" Ben voice shook as he looked over at her.**

**"Hey, I'm ok, yeah it was scary, and I begged Jordan not to sedate me because of I allergic to Barbiturates like Secobarbital," said Ciara "Most of the allergic reactions were treated by Epinephrine, I was given hydroxyzine as a precaution."**

**"That fever not broken yet through," said Ben. He was worried about Ciara and the 101-degree temperature she had spiked.**

**"Aunt Kayla said it could take 24 to 48 hours for that to break," said Ciara. "I'm ok now."**

**"I love you, Ciara,"** ** said Ben.** He grabbed the nearby tub filling in with water. He didn't know much, but when he had the fever from Sepsis, Ciara had given him a sponge bath to bring it down. Ben untied the back of Ciara's hospital gown. He was protective of Ciara, but the fever she spiked from the combination of the appendices and allergic reaction to Secobarbital scared Ben. Both lost in each other, Ben in attempted to make Ciara more comfortable by getting the fever down.

**"I love you too, Ben," said Ciara. "What Jordan did wasn't your fault.**

Out in the hallway at University Hospital, Hope was turned away at the order of Ciara. She didn't want to see her mother. She was still very pissed off at Hope. Also, Kayla crossed paths with Theo. She was on her way to check on Ciara when she came face to face with him. Kayla addressed Theo before heading toward Ciara's hospital room.

"**Theo, I know you been gone a long while," said Kayla. "But Ciara's had a rough day and is probably still sleeping. Check with me later about seeing her."** Kayla didn't want to step on toes. She didn't know what to think of Ben Weston or Ciara and Ben as a couple. Early on, Kayla knew she needed to look past Abigail's version of events as Abigail took no responsibility for her affair with Chad or another way in which she mistrusted Ben. But beyond that, Kayla didn't know what her opinion was on Ben and Ciara or Ben in general. All that, however, was about to change. Kayla walked over and gently pushed open the door to the hospital room Ciara was in. She stayed quiet as she looked, seeing Ben attending to Ciara.

Ben gentle moved the cloth around an attempt to cool down the temperature of Ciara's body to normal. He knew the antihistamines would help. Ben also knew Ciara would get at least one more dosage of hydroxyzine before being put on an over the counter antihistamine for the next two weeks. Kayla quietly watch the way that Ben cared for Ciara as all this was going on. Now she knew she needed to find answers about how Secobarbital ended up in Ciara's system. Watching the interaction of her niece and Ben, Ciara's story added up to a point. Hope version of Ben kidnapping Ciara due to an argument didn't match up at all. Kayla snuck back out of the room so as not to disturb them. They didn't hear the door close just as they had not heard it open.

**"Ci," said Ben… "I'm going to pull the front of the hospital gown down a little to wash down the front of you." Ben leaned forward to kiss Ciara's forehead. It wasn't a first.**

**Ciara gave Ben a helping hand moving the hospital gown slightly out of his way, "I trust you, Ben," was Ciara's only other answer.**

The cool cloth and Ben's gentle touch felt good against Ciara's warm skin. Ciara pulled Ben into a kiss during her sponge bath. She felt at easy primarily when she was in Ben's embrace. She felt the cloth slowly run down the side of her breast, and Ben gentle continued forward with the sponge bath. It had taken months, but Ciara had gone back into therapy to deal with what Chase had done to her. It helps to have Marlena and Ben's support rather than the pressure or being forced into therapy like Hope had done immediately following the incident. Ciara learns she could trust when she didn't force the situation she relayed on Ben's trust in others. That first started with Marlena slowly extended toward others. Ben put his hand on Ciara's forehead. Ben knew the fever wasn't gone, but he hoped it was finally down some more. Kayla had already revealed she planned to hold Ciara for 48 hours. Ben helped Ciara tie the back of her hospital gown up again.

Ben climbed into the bed next to Ciara as she curled up into Ben. Her head rested upon his shoulder as she settled into his embrace. Meanwhile, out in the hallway of Salem University Hospital, Kayla dropped the chart in her hand at the sight before her. There stood Bo, who she'd not seen since Ciara was as 15 or 16-year-old. She was thankful Ciara's chart wasn't the one in her hand.

**"Let's go talk in my office, Bo," Kayla said.** She had left it up to Marlena already to release Ciara when the fever came down. This was in part due to the fact Marlena wanted to have a therapy session following all that happened with Ciara. The two women knew until Jordan was caught Salem wasn't the place for Ben and Ciara. The question that remained it where best to put them into a safe house.

**"Kayla, I just came to see if you knew where Ciara and or Hope are,"** replied Bo. He not seen his youngest in years. She was now legally an adult. Bo knew that. Kayla would pull Bo away from the direction of Ciara's room for as long as she could. Then she would send Bo into Hope direction. She suspected Bo might have been ordered to investigate Hope's abuse of power as commissioner but lack significant information on that front.

Kayla was leading Bo towards her office and didn't see Theo re-enter the hospital. He made his way towards the room number that the on-call nurse had provided him. Theo pushed open the door to room 7345 on "The Floor" Unit. The first sight he saw was Ben kissing the top of Ciara's head as she was curled up against his shoulder. Theo didn't know what to think. Those who knew about Ciara and ben and still close to Theo said nothing. He was back for Claire; however, after Chase and after Ciara not being able to trust him enough to make a relationship work, the sight surprised him.

**"Ciara," Theo stated. "I need to talk to you about Claire." Ciara curled herself tighter into Ben the minute Theo said Claire's name.**

**"Theo Claire hung up on Tripp she is untrustworthy," Ciara finally stated without moving from spot cuddling again Ben.**

**"Look, I know what's been going on. John thought my returning and attempting to work things out with Claire might be the wake-up call Claire needs about Tripp," said Theo.**

Ben could feel Ciara getting agitated over the conversation about Claire. He rubbed circles on her back to try and claim her down. He didn't know Theo at all, so telling him to back off didn't feel like an option to Ben. He wanted to ask Theo to leave it alone or figure it out on his own. But for Ben Ciara came first, and as far as Ben knew, Ciara still considered Theo, a friend. After Jordan Ben knew he is overprotective of Ciara for a while before, Ciara could say much more Marlena entered the hospital room. She was shocked by the sight of Theo standing there. She wondered if Abe knew about Theo return but didn't think about it long as her focus was a session with Ben and Ciara and getting them out to the safe house. No one knew where Jordan was just that she was a danger.

**"Welcome Home, Theo, look I not sure why you are here, but there is something I need to talk to Ciara and Ben about alone," said Marlena.**

**"Theo look, I really can't help you with Claire. We don't get along anymore, and I don't want to get into it," said Ciara looking at Theo right before he exited. "Whatever you do, don't rush it with her, she has been a mess ever since Tripp became an option for her because things aren't going her way. You are a good friend Theo with Claire, maybe that is where you need to start."** With that, Theo exited the room. Marlena waited until she was sure that Theo had exited the hospital room.

She turned to the pairing on the hospital bed, thinking about how she phrased what she was about to say, **"Kayla and I have been talking with Jordan on the lose the best place for you to is a safe house. I own a place no one knows about in Wisconsin, that was my half-sister but owned by her father. No one knows about the place you too will be safe there."**

**"You feel Jordan's that much of a threat," asked Ben?**

**"Jordan was released against the advice of her direct therapist at Bayview, one who only sat with her for three sessions or so contradicted the notes of the therapist who worked with Jordan regularly," said Marlena. "Kayla or I will come out when we can, and Ben between Kayla and I will make sure your meds stay filled. You and I will do phone sessions for therapy expect when I come out to see you guys."**

**"So, when are you and Kayla planning to make a move," asked Ciara**

**"As soon as your fever breaks," said Marlena. "Meaning tonight or tomorrow. Ciara, this is a good thing as your therapist. I got notice that Chase was being released into the care of his Aunt, who is nowhere in Salem. I had to tell the woman I couldn't continue Chase's therapy my self you being my patient prevents that. I did tell her taking Chase back east as soon as courts would allow the best thing for everyone."** It was then that Ben noticed that Marlena had entered the hospital room with baby David. Before she left, she handed the baby over to Ben. "It's official you and Ciara have sole custody, David. The courts invalidated Jordan's adoption. The only involvement Jordan will have is handing over any medical record to the court she might have about the biological mother's medical history." Marlena left to allow Ben and Ciara to bond with the little boy.

**"Ben, we won," said Ciara. "This little boy is ours to raise."**

**"I know I'm glad I wish I could remember who his biological mother was as it might explain how Jordan pulled off what she did. But Ciara, I can't wait to raise him with you and until we decide to have one and we both get to raise that one from birth it doesn't change the love I have for this little guy, and I don't it doesn't change the love you feel for him. But I... I'm his father, and I didn't get to name him. There is so much that…"**

**"We'll make sure we have Kayla get Justin here to speak to him about that before we move to the safe house," said Ciara. "Legally, there might be the right to change more than just his last name. Now that we legally have custody let us speak to Justin about what your legal rights after all the things Jordan's denied you. The law can't give you back time, Ben, but …**"

The following morning, Ciara's fever had broken at around 2 or 3 pm, Kayla and Marlena followed through. When Ciara woke again, they were securely in the safe out in Madison, Wisconsin. Ben was still sleeping next to her. As she was getting ready to start a day where she was safe, back in Salem Bo burst into Kayla's office. She might have put him off regarding his daughter last night, but now he wasn't taking the run around he got then.

**"Kayla, where is my daughter, "demanded Bo.**

AN: There are a couple of mystery that are a part of this story which is why Gaps in Chapter one exit. One is regarding Ben's parents, another is regarding Jordan how did she come to get custody of David, and how it Ben and Ciara manage to beat her in court [that part will unfold when Bo come in contact with Ben and Ciara] but also a part of Jordan's mystery is Ben past from when he went into Bayview you might have picked up on the twist earlier in this chapter. The remainder of the chapter will focus at a given time only on one of the mysteries. John and Marlena's storyline you'll see how that fits. The last mystery is where has Bo been all this time and why did he allow everyone presumed he was dead ... then there is the drama surrounding Hope and her behavior the gaps are due to setting each of these up this will play out throughout the story. This story will be a minimum of 65 Chapters very possibly more. As for Editing, I've been having issues with my Microsoft word so I've edited this some of the edits, however, didn't save so rather than tell me the grammar needs work please point out what actually needed to be fixed. I am more than happy to go back and fix the error a missed. I have no beta reader. This is the first story I've written without one. The conversation is present I just didn't put in in bold in initially I've changed that now. Flashback is Bold and Itlizied when you read let me know if that is easier. PLEASE REVIEW if characters seem AU it because of the work for the story.


	2. Chapter 2  Discovery and Shock

**Chapter 2: Discovery and Shock**

**   
**

**“Bo, Ciara is fine, she is safe, and in a safe house, there are some reasons that can’t come from me It Ciara past to tell when she feels she trusts you,” said Kaya. “Trust is a struggle for Ciara she depends so much on me, on Marlena on her boyfriend, Ben. But there is a bit I can tell you, but Marlena might be a better person to explain. Ciara was living with her before moving in with Ben.”**

**“Kayla, this still doesn't tell me a thing or were Ciara is, I’ve not seen her in nearly seven years,” stated Bo. “Where is Ciara.?”**

**“In a safehouse until Jordan Ridgeway is found an in police custody. Jordan’s a threat to Ciara as well as her half-brother Ben,” stated Kayla. **Marlena was walking by when she heard Bo and Kayla’s voice carrying from Kayla’s office due to the door not being completely closed. She entered Kayla’s office closed the door behind her. She cleared with Ben and Ciara what could be told at Marlena's discretion.

**“Bo, Kayla lower your voice your argument was carrying through a half-closed door. Bo for Ben and Ciara’s safety where the safehouse is being kept under wraps even from the police. Jordan is seriously mentally ill and is capable of setting fires, kidnapping, and other factors. She is a danger to Ciara and Ben and well as potentially others. There is the question of if her mental illness is treatable,” explained Marlena. “Ben is John’s son that fact was just proven by DNA so recently that neither Ben nor John know. I pieced that together. Hope a treat to Ben’s mental health and potentially Ciara for being with Ben.”**

**“None of this answer my original question on where Ciara is,” stated Bo. “I want to see my daughter is safe for myself.’**

**“She is, Ben is so protective of Ciara she got plenty of reason to distrust cops, and yet he reported several actions of Jordan’s to the Salem PD or directly to Hope only to have those ignored. Rafe finally started to believe Ben only to have Jordan kidnap Ciara and Hope to focus on Ben. That led to Ciara having an allergic reaction to Secobarbital because Jordan gave her a sedative ignoring Ciara trying to tell Jordan she was allergic. Hope was so focused on Ben if he got there much later who knows how much worst the reaction would have been.”**

**“Rafe issued an APB on Jordan,” continued Kayla. “Ciara had been treated here, and Marlena and I decided we needed to make sure ourselves Ben and Ciara were safe. That Hope didn’t know where they were, and that Jordan didn’t know. We know of one meeting between Jordan and Hope after Rafe believed too little too late for reasons that need to come from Ben and Ciara that not mine or Kayla’s to tell. Also, not ours to tell is why Ciara trust Ben and not others its Ciara’s story to tell.”**

**“Where is Ciara,” stated Bo. “ISA had ordered me, but I agreed to investigate Hope with what you’ve shared. It means needing to speak to both Ben and Ciara.”**

**“Kayla and I are thinking of Ciara and Ben’s safety here, Bo,” stated Marlena. “Ciara safety had been a consideration for months when she moved in with John and me then later across the hall in with Ben. It took some major doing, but Vic didn’t shut down Ciara trust as Hope wanted him to send Hope approved message to Ciara loud and clear.”**

** **

** **

** _Wind Bay, Wisconsin_ **

Ciara walked out of the penthouse on the water owned by Marlena for the prior 15 years. She and John came out once a year but had not been out to the area for about seven years. It was a three-bedroom place, but Ciara and Ben shared a room. They wanted to rename David and shift David to the middle name. They were waiting on a decision from the court and on speaking to Marlena. They wanted to do what is best for Ben’s son and Ciara’s. Court papers on the adoption were still pending through a judge’s decision reached to allow it. Ciara had been attending to David while Ben had drifted asleep. She heard Ben scream as he awoke from a light sleep with a start. Carrying David Ciara walked out to Ben in the family room of the two-floor penthouse.

**“Ben,” stated Ciara. “Everything is ok, and it was just a bad dream.” **She handed David to Ben.

**“I’m not so sure,” said Ben. “It felt like a memory trying to resurface. You know there are months of my time in Boston, I don’t remember. I had a flash of a hospital and a head injury, but a bad dream or memory doesn’t tell me or us much. There is nothing to go on, but it feels like when the dreams started over the necktie deaths, what surfaced didn’t fit the event once I was stable on my meds.”**

**“OK, Ben, let’s get this little guy feed then,” said Ciara. “We can talk through your original dreams and the new ones seen if there some pattern to the memory being real or something your sacred could happen.”**

**Back in Salem**

Bo stormed out of Kayla’s office. He had answers but not the answer to the only question he had asked. He had heard talk of Ben’s past on his way to confront Kayla. But as a cop and agent, what Kayla and Marlena laid out made sense. That made Bo less worried about his daughter being with Ben Weston, but he still wanted to see her. He always wanted to meet Ben. Bo also needed and wanted answers that only Ben and Ciara could provide him with regarding some of Hope’s action as while as precisely what Jordan had done that made her such a severe threat. Bo considered going to John but instead went to access other property Kayla or Marlena and or John might own.

Property records Bo found a place to start. He took off and headed to where direction lead him. While Bo was up to this, Kayla and Marlena were in Kayla's office.

** _Wind Bay, Wisconsin_ **

** **

Ciara walked back into the room after putting David back in his crib. They talked about it a little bit before but primary about why it was happening, not what might be blocked in Ben’s mind. He thought while Ciara put David back in his crib. Ciara rejoined Ben sitting down next to him place her hand in his.

**“The dreams are unsettling Ciara like something is trying to surface. When meds first started work, the first dream I had was begging Will to wake up — trying to help him, seeing a figure that seemed familiar but not seeing their face. It almost like memories blocked trying to resurface like amnesia. I don’t know a better way to describe in. Now that is happening for things that happened, maybe six or seven months before I left Boston.”**

**“Ben, let’s start with what you have direct memory of from when you lived in Boston,” said Ciara. **

**“I was dating the woman that something changed with something told me to get out of that relationship, but things after that get Hazy I believe I saw at Bayview at one point, but I don’t know how that possible. After that, within a day or two days after that event, I started as Marlena’s patient. She changed my meds. She went back to the days of my living with Clyde even when my mom was alive, starting having me confront memories that my head need me to deal with for the meds to have any chance of doing their job for me to rebuild a life. One we’ve been able to build together."**

**"Ok, the woman in Boston any chance she fits into the childhood years at Poplars Bluff?" asked Ciara. "With how damaging you've admitted that relationship was how Abigail's actions built upon the prior disaster?"**

**"I don't know. Maybe the dream jumped from me knowing I needed to get out to waking up in the hospital that woman there with Jordan suddenly present and urging me to stop overreacting to a simple argument. That Mia was perfect for me always had been a problem is I don't remember outside that dream Jordan ever coming to Boston while I lived there," said Ben. "I feel like on top of what best for David to we give him a new start a new name to make sure he not damaged from the months that Jordan bad mouthed me to my son?"**

Before Ciara could say, much more and a knock came at the penthouse door. Ciara and Ben had reason to believe it must be Marlena or Kayla. She knew it was possible the decision to check on without necessarily calling beforehand. Ciara opened the door in shock their stood Bo, the father she last seen just after she barely turned sixteen years old. She stood there, saying, not a word.

**"CI, you can let Marlena or Kayla in the door you don't need to block the doorway," stated Ben. **He stood to see what was keeping Ciara from letting the person at the door in. Ben walked up. He recognized Bo from the pictures he has seen around Vic's place, around Kayla's office, even at the Brady home. Since she couldn't find her voice, Ben spoke up, **"Come on in." **Ben knew Bo was smart enough to find them on his own. He knew that if Kayla and Marlena intended to keep their whereabouts as a secret, they would. 

Ben gently pulled Ciara away from the entrance so Bo could enter the penthouse. Bo came in while Ben closed the door behind him.

**During the same time Back in Salem [Salem University Hospital Kayla's office]**

**"Marlena, you know my brother. We didn't give him Ciara whereabouts. He is going to go digging for which one of us own property and start there," Said Kayla. "The only question is how quickly he will do it."**

_ **Coming in Chapter 3** _

_ **Ciara come back from her shock after the arrival her presumed Dead father** _

_ **what questions does Bo having for the pairing** _

_ **what more memories surface for Ben** _

_ **What memories begin to become flashes for Ciara** _

_ **Bo wants Ciara to trust how does Ben help Ciara find trust in her father** _

_ **Ben and Ciara want answers about the past Ben's as while as a period that overlapped for CIN in Bayview leaves them both with hidden memories that start to surface** _

_ **How does Ben ex from Boston Mia overlap into the joint scheming of Hope and Jordan** _


	3. Chapter 3 Some Questions Some Answers Surfaced Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What memory began to surface for Ciara... is it triggered by an answer she chooses to answer that Bo has asked. The mystery surrounding sealed files being as does hints of when Ben and Ciara relationship may have really begun.

** Chapter 3: Some questions, Some Answers, surfaced memory**

**"That might be very true, Kayla," said Marlena. "But it doesn't stop me from hoping that Bo doesn't start digging immediately, It's the best thing for Ciara that he doesn't because if Bo does, he might find her more quickly than Ciara is willing to face the truth."**

**"He seemed determined when he left this office, Marlena," said Kayla. "What we need to decide is if we give Ben and Ciara warning. Medical files for David are being sent to me as Ben and Ciara need that for his medical history."**

**"What I know is if Bo manages to show up before someone can tell Ciara he's alive, she will find a way to handle it," said Marlena. "She got Ben there with her, she trusts him. Ben will find some reason to trust Bo to help Ciara out."**

** _Wind Bay, Wisconsin_ **

Ciara was in enough shock at the sight of Bo that Ben let him into the penthouse. The door was closed behind Bo's entrance. Ben lead Ciara back into the family room area of the penthouse apartment while Ciara struggled to break the shock she was feeling. She wished at the time that he was still alive now there stood her father, Bo, in front of her. It left Ciara was a lot of questions.

**“When did you return and how did you know where to look Aunt Kayla and Marlena kept Ben’s and my location as secret because of Mom and because of Jordan,” asked Ciara. **The question asked wasn’t the prominent one on Ciara’s mind.

**“I returned the day you to the left, as for how I found it,” said Bo. “It’s not hard given how fast Kayla and Marlena made it happened. I figured the property had to be in Kayla, Marlena, or Marlena & John’s name. I have questions I need to ask you both, things that Marlena and Kayla said need to come from the two of you. Hope is under investigation by the ISA, but I know very little about the events that led to it?”**

**  
“It a complicated history,” said Ciara. “There are some of the bits I can share with you, but it wouldn’t be where all this started, so maybe Ben, you give the starting information first.”**

**“I grew up with a stepfather based on what I know who is sadistic,” said Ben. “That is part of what led to my mental illness. Jordan, who, I grew up to believe, was, my half-sister ran away with me at a young age. But after our mother if that still accurate died of causes at least to me unknown. I was all over the place. Starting with Boston that is the first place I have a lapse of memory in events that happen. Kayla is trying to dig up any medical records of mine from there, wondering about head injury. When I came to Salem I worked for Chad and Sonny. Abigail and I started date even got engaged. But she lied to me the majority of the relationship how the truth came out lead to the final moment where my break with reality occurred and, my mental illness surfaced. At first cops, everyone led me to believe in the psychosis the deaths that occurred around then had to be me. So I was convicted and sent to Bayview. Antipsychotic meds began to work, and the chemical imbalance in my head was balanced out by the things that turned out to be memories that began surfacing as dreams. Ciara and I met at Bayview.”**

**“Ciara, while I am not ready to get into what caused it, I started outpatient therapy for PTSD 4 months shy of my 20** ** th ** ** birthday. I was leaving from the third session when Ben and I crossed paths. Slowly in group therapy, a friendship formed. I found I could talk to ben. He opened up most to me. A lot of the people in the group didn’t want therapy to help them, so Ben and I relied on each other as well as session individually with Marlena. Then just two days after I turned 20, I ended up admitting my self to Bayview. Tripp pressured to make our relationship more intimate. Claire was pressuring me to tell Tripp what happened when I was sixteen. I grew to trust Ben and Marlena. I ended things with Tripp, things got difficult with Claire and mom, and I began to fight. After that, what I can tell you is basically what Marlena and Ben told me the whole truth isn't known. I got pregnant in January 2018 the baby came in October 2018 a drug to treat my PTSD that was given me to within an hour of the baby’s birth left that period blocked. I remembered Ben just not the pregnancy or the birth of the baby. Ben and I don’t know where the baby is Marlena can't track where the baby ended up. It's up to the court to make a decision to unseal records as Ben nor I signed custody away of our child..”**

**“About 13 days ago, Jordan returned with a little boy who turned out to be mine. In court she claimed she helped an ex of mine from when I lived in Boston get pregnant through Invitro to raise the baby herself while passing the ex Mia off as an aunt,” said Ben “There are answers that Ciara and I don’t have that we are working on finding. Marlena thinks the best thing is allowing Ciara memories that are blocked to unlock on their own. Much like mine have with the necktie deaths and now seeming with some event in Boston that involves Jordan. Marlena thinks trauma is why I block something. In Ciara's case, a med too strong to treat her PTSD or too strong a dosage blocked the period Ciara lack memories."**

**“Now what about Hope,” stated Bo. “She been suspended for what?”**

**“Jordan has been a threat, Marlena advised Ben to stay away from her,” said Ciara. “Ben complied when he did that Jordan kidnapped Abigail’s daughter Charlotte, me and brought David out to some cabin. Jordan tried to frame Ben for Charlotte’s kidnapping as mine. Mom felt for it focused all police resources on Ben, and Jordan nearly killed me for a second time. Ben’s past crimes were already in question due to DNA results done finally not matching him. His name was in the process of being cleared. His mental illness was being treat regularly with meds and therapy, but mom and the Salem PD still targeted him. Ben was barely able to get to me in time because of the Salem PD and Mom.”**

**"What was the cause of the PTSD," asked Bo. "I get abusive childhood other events, including people lying to Ben allowed his mental illness to the surface."**

**"Trust is an issue as a result of what happened," said Ciara. "I'm working on it and learning to trust people beyond Ben and Marlena. It's going to take time. You've been gone seven years, and I get the ISA doesn't always give you a choice."**

**"They faked my death, yes, and I didn't get a say in that," explained Bo. "Despite all the time I've been gone, I want you to be able to talk to me. You are my daughter, and I love you. I saw you found trust in your aunt Kayla, what caused that to stay?"**

**"Jordan sedative me with Secobartical a drug that falls into the barbituates category," Said Ciara. "I suspect you might know that I allergic to those. Ben finding me when he did was so significant due to the allergic reaction. It hid the fact I needed an appendectomy. Once the fever diminished, I was released. Ben and I were moved here to protect us while the police finally started down the right path. A search for Jordan began because, due to mom's being suspended until the outcome of the investigation, my statement and Ben were finally taken seriously."**

**"I've got a call to make to the ISA people involved back in Salem," said Bo. "But I'd like to talk more as father and daughter and even with Ben when I get back."**

Bo exited the room to back the call for peace. Ciara had been struggling as she told Bo certain things. Not that her father would pressure her for answers. The reminder through Tripp had brought another memory to the surface.

**Salem University Hospital [Kayla's office]**

**"Kayla, I not going to psychoanalysis you with the next question, but how are you really doing with Bo just appearing like this after seven years?"**

**"Shock," said Kayla. "I don't know how else to explain it. From Steve's time with the ISA, I know the weld a lot of power but the faked Bo's death. That leaves the question of why. The answers are not likely ones Bo is allowed to share."**

**"John experiences with the ISA as well, but he chooses to become an inactive agent. Bo and Steve haven't made that choice," said Marlena.**

**" Steve not making that choice is why I divorced him, why I've slowly begun to move on with Justin," said Kayla. "I reached the point where I realized as much as I've loved steve for years he'll never put our kids or me first, and I need to be with someone who can and will. The relationship with Justin is new, but I don't feel guilty for ending the mess my relationship with Steve had become. **

Before Kayla could say anything more or before Marlena could answer, a currier from the courthouse arrived with all the sealed filed regarding baby David. Kayla signed for it, and the currier left. The conversation shifted back to Ben and Ciara with the arrival of the sealed papers.

**"Marlena, I could use your help going through all this," said Kayla. "The stack is much bigger than I expected to be.**

**"Ciara is your niece, " said Marlena, "Ben is my stepson though he doesn't know that yet. Of course, I will help you make sense of all of this. It might take us hours through. " **Marlena texted John to let him know it would be a long night, and she wasn't sure when she'd arrive home.

**Penthouse in Wind Bay, Wisconsin**

**"Ben, we were at Bayview weren't we in January of 2018," said Ciara. "It was a particularly difficult group therapy session, and we went back to your empty room." As Ciara spoke, her memory drifted back to the January 30th, 2018 day their baby would have been conceived. **

** _Flashback January 30th, 2018 Bayview Mental Physicality _ **

** _Ciara quite exited the room where the group therapy sessions had been occurring that day. The bond between Ciara and Ben had been growing from friendship to more since she had admitted herself to break away from the negative impact that Tripp and Claire's pressure added to the PTSD Ciara suffered. _ **

** _"Ben, I want to know what it like when I trust someone when sex isn't forced on me," said Ciara. _ **

** _Chapter 4_ **

** _Flashback continues_ **

** _What else being to be revealed in Ben or Ciara's hidden memories_ **

** _What is Bo's next move_ **

** _Do Kayla and Marlena find anything of interest_ **

** _What has John uncovered regarding Marlena and Ben_ **


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback to January 30th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is mostly taking place as a flashback

**  
Chapter 4: Flashback to January 30th, 2018**

**Penthouse in Wind Bay, Wisconsin**

**"Ben, we were at Bayview weren't we in January of 2018," said Ciara. "It was a particularly difficult group therapy session, and we went back to your empty room."** As Ciara spoke, her memory drifted back to the January 30th, 2018 day their baby would have been conceived.

**Flashback January 30th, 2018 Bayview Mental Physicality**

** _The last member of their group therapy left the room, leaving Ciara and Ben alone. He'd been called out by a staff member early in the session return twenty minutes after he had left. Ben has spent part of the time with Eli and Marlena and part of it with Justin Marlena. DNA had come back as had fingerprints from Paige's murder, an unidentified set that didn't match Ben, and Clyde's matched to the other. The DNA didn't match Ben's, either._ **

** _"Abigail's statement has been brought into question, Ciara," said Ben. "I'm still trying to work this out in my head. I'm not officially cleared yet it might be weeks might be months, but the neckties death case Eli came to tell me is officially re-opened as my DNA didn't match, nor did my fingerprints match either set found. One was Clyde. The cops were running the other, hoping for gender, at least from the DNA."_ **

** _"So, if DNA and fingerprints don't match what the is problem clearing you based on that?" asked Ciara. "You deserve a future Ben when Marlena decides your ready to get out. We deserve a future when Marlena decides we can both get out."_ **

** _"Abigail's statement before allowing a judge to make a ruling regarding it, Eli asked for me to hold in there to see if he can discredit her statement further. He hated me at the time of my arrest. He turned away as JJ threatened me over Thomas, over Abigail over this kidnapping some things are still a blur aren't clear about that period for me, Ci."_ **

** _"But..." asked Ciara_ **

** _"Ok, your right, but I have this nagging feeling that the fact I found Will got Will help that he survived the attract it was like I was looking for someone," said Ben. "A friend who could get me the help I so desperately needed at the time. I was so focused on my break down my lapse from reality. I had no time to think clearly enough to kidnap Abigail or even comprehend how deep the lies she told me for months were. I was here four to six weeks had some visits from Will several sessions with Marlena before some of that dawned on me at all."_ **

** _"You've been the support system I've needed, Brady and Marlena stepped up right away you got there first," said Ciara. "And grandpa Vic came by for the third time. He finally gets the fact that I want the future and the family I always dream of, and to get that, I need my PTSD to be controlled. He gets that Mom, Claire, and Tripp all made matters worse, which is why I quit outpatient and admitted myself."_ **

** _"Ciara family and life with you is something I want," said Ben. "Marlena and I have talked about when I get released. She feels it's a good idea she releases both of us at the same time. As you said, we are both the support system the other one needs. Brady and Will are there for both of us as well as Marlena, but..."_ **

** _"Marlena and I talked then she talked to John, she got the set up that would move you into a place across the hall from her," said Ciara. "I'd move in with John and Marlena at least initially." Ciara leaned forward and kissed Ben passionately. Neither was aware that someone entered the room for the next group therapy session. The subsequent group therapy wasn't let by Marlena. Ben and Ciara broke apart._ **

** _"Let get out of here, Ci," said Ben. "We can go to one of our rooms and talk more privately looks like the next group therapy session is starting to arrive."_ **

** _"Let go then, Ben," said Ciara. She extended her hand as Ben took her left hand in his. The headed for the door of the public room quietly. "As hard as I tried as much as I cared about Theo, the trust wouldn't come. He wanted promises of a life a family I could never promise him. I could not cope with the thought at any level than that what chase took from me until therapy until you. I realize the issue was beyond just trusted; I needed to face that possible with only the person who was truly my soulmate."_ **

** _"Ci, I never wanted to consider family until you," said Ben. "I was raised by Clyde. So, until now, I always thought there was no choice but to turn out like him. But I do have a choice stay on my meds, stay in therapy, keep my mental illness treated, and I can and do lead a normal life."_ **

** _Ciara quietly exited the room where the group therapy sessions had been occurring that day. The bond between Ciara and Ben had been growing from friendship to more since she had admitted herself to break away from the negative impact that Tripp and Claire's pressure added to the PTSD Ciara suffered. "Ben, I want to know what it like when I trust someone when sex isn't forced on me," said Ciara. They were in the hall heading towards Ben's room. He had his round of meds as had Ciara right before their group therapy session._ **

** _"Ciara, I want you to be sure," said Ben. "I love you, and I trust you. Our bond is strong. I can talk to you when it feels like things are spinning a little bit. You balance me out during the worst of times. You are everything to me, but I don't want to rush you. Ciara, no one gets more than me from what you've told me just how traumatic the rape was for you."_ **

** _"My break from reality was my traumatic event combined with childhood abuse," said Ben. "Rape and abuse can be different but can have very similar effects. You heard me describe how sadistic Clyde got with is beatings."_ **

**"Very different traumas through your right the results of distrust were the same but led to different mental issues I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and you were finally diagnosed with Schizoaffective disorder. That when meds were found that worked and to treat your mental illness. They also balanced the chemical imbalance in your head. Through all we've been through Ben, I trust you with my whole heart and mind. Outside you, Marlena's been the only person I've been able to find that with, slowly with Brady, and a balance is being found grandpa Vic is harder his distrust that I made the right choice made it harder but I'm working on it. Marlena set up a session for Grandpa Vic to sit in on."**

**"It is a step forward one you need so you can heal yourself, Ciara," said Ben. "Marlena has set some major goals for both of us before we get released."**

**"I love you so much, Ben," said Ciara. "It feels so good to know that time and work and therapy trust can be reached for me in others. But that it needs to be more than me making an effort. That people need to understand trust has to be earned that it is not handed to them."**

** _The walk from the room where the group therapy session had occurred to Ben's room took around 10 minutes. Bayview wasn't a small institution. Ben and Ciara each have room to themselves after talking to Marlena and other members of staff. When Ciara first arrived, her nightmares about the rape often surfaced that she sought the comfort of Ben. Due to that, it was decided that Ben and Ciara were better off without someone sharing a room. Ben closed the room door behind them locked it, leaving the symbol he agreed to with Marlena on the door a green sticky note. Ben lent down and kissed Ciara passionately again. As things slowly began to heat up between them, Ben allowed Ciara to take control. She slowly stripped him down to only his boxers. Following that, she placed Ben's hand on the was the band of her jeans._ **

** _"Ciara, as I said earlier, I want you to be sure, are you?" asked Ben._ **

** _"More than you know it something you and I spoke with Marlena about... Marlena gave me signs indications for me to know when I'm ready to make that leap and have my first real-time with someone I love.," said Ciara._ **

** _Ben lends in kissing Ciara before pulling down her jeans and her underwear. Ciara followed by removing Ben's boxer briefs. Slowly both of their shirts came off. Ben checked with Ciara a few more times before laying her down on the bed. Ben was about to let Ciara be on top allow her to maintain control when Ciara pulled Ben to her. She was still laying beneath Ben._ **

** _"Make love to me, Ben," said Ciara. They were so wrapped up on their passion. The simple idea of protection hadn't crossed the mind of either of them. Ciara had never gone on birth control after the rape for the longest time. She struggled with the idea of ever trust anyone to have sex by choice. The trust with Ben grew slowly but steady to the point they had now reached. Their first meeting had occurred in June of 2017. She had just crushed Theo at the time when she told him to be with Claire. That had been her first real attempt at outpatient therapy. Between June and December 2017, Ciara and Ben's relationship slowly changed from friendship to romance. Now they were at the end of January 2018. Ciara had been at Bayview, coming up eight months. Ben had been admitted in Oct 2015._ **

** _Ben pulled Ciara to him, and he treated Ciara as if she were a virgin, and he slowly joined both their bodies. Ben gently made love to Ciara for the first time. Ciara likes the sense of control as Ben thrust in, and out of her, she loved the feeling of her body being controlled by Ben. He was more experienced but considered her every step that took toward this moment and their first time. Ciara felt her very first climax and orgasm as she moaned out Ben's name. Ben wasn't far behind and all and was kissing Ciara temple and cuddling her to him after the fact. He spent the time making sure that Ciara hadn't felt and pain of discomfort._ **

** _End Flashback_ **

Ciara's mind was drawn back to the present. Ben's hand was rubbing Ciara's back in Circles. She heard David fussing she was about to check on the baby to see her father standing there hold David. She walked over to take the fussy baby from him while David attempted to chew on his fist.

**"Would one of you like to introduce me to the fussy little one," asked Bo. **To him, the baby had a striking resemblance to Ciara as a baby. He could also see Ben in the little boy who clung to Ciara as well. Bo began to suspect that it could be possible that while Ciara and Ben held custody of the little boy, they might have not to clue as to his real identity.

**Chapter 5**

**Kayla uncovers something that leads her to calling BO**

**Bo doesn't want to give Ciara any hope based on the medical records alone find a way to run DNA as definite proof**

**Bo begins to dig into Ben's past with Ciara, and Ben's ok. The group ends up in Boston**

**Bo get a proper introduction to David and the story as Ben and Ciara know it**

**Bo uncover the first of many secrets of Jordan's**

**Did Ben's situation in Boston have his suffer at Moderate TBI that is another factor that leads to the surfacing of his Schizoaffective Disorder?**

NOTE TO Readers: I know past on this flashback Edits to fit in C 1 two and three need to be made. What alterations would Readers like to see to what came out of this flashback?


	5. Chapter 5 New Discovers, New plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Bo get more information than he expected from a simple question, what does Kayla learn and how does Bo suggestion he and Cin move forward to uncover answers regarding Ben's past with the necktie murders as well as the past in Boston and does Bo uncover Ben being John and Marlena's son before John and Marlena can even match notes? Find out in C7 how John was sent down the path of believing Ben is Marlena's son.

Just Know I’m Right Here

Chapter 5: New Discoveries, New Plans

David slowly began to stop fussing as he sucked on his fist and cuddled against Ciara's shoulder. Ben handed Ciara a pacifier so they could replace David's fist with it. Bo continued to glance at the little boy who had a bond with Ciara.

"There is a bit we don't know," Ben finally said. "We know what came out during the custody trial when DNA proved that Jordan was keeping the baby from me. What we know for sure is David is my son. The rest leaves a lot of questions as all we have is the story Jordan gave the courts."

"Which was what exactly," asked Bo.

"Complicated," said Ciara. "Not even Ben and I are sure we understand it all." She kissed David's head after making the statement.

"You two won custody in a court of Law Ciara can't be that complicated," said Bo.

"Jordan is severely mentally ill. It is not a criticism, but it is a fact. I've got Schizoaffective disorder, but meds and therapy help control my mental illness. It balances out the chemical imbalance in my brain. Why mental illness happens is unknown. It is a chemical imbalance in my case Marlena, and other therapists believe several factors might have triggered it from Clyde being an abusive human being, sadistic even while Abigail's lies where merely the last straw in a string of events. Kylie's death factors with things in between that and Abigail. The chemical imbalance is something most of the time that someone is born with," explained Ben. "But Jordan, what I got never came directly from her, but from what Marlena could pick up without having a session and in the end, Marlena had to make the assessment it court that Jordan could be a danger even to David. She had good reason to believe Jordan has Delusional Disorder. It's believed that Jordan was able to control things for years but that the mental illness surfaced in Jordan's teen years possible dating to Kylie death and a car accident Jordan's now admits to causing."

"What does that have to do with," said Bo pointing to the little boy Ciara held.

"Ben and I are trying not to complicate matters for him," said Ciara. "Jordan denied Ben the right to name his son. Marlena's coming down tomorrow to have a conversation about what the best things Ben and I can do about it. Jordan named him David, not a name Ben or I would have picked out. But David happened because Jordan convinced an ex Ben had in Boston that he's got no member of to do invitro that she couldn't get pregnant herself, but she wanted a baby with half her genes the ones from Kylie's side were enough."

"You realize how outrageous just that part sounds, Ciara," said Bo. "I've had a badge since I was 23…been with the ISA since I was 25 while still working overlapping as a cop with the Salem PD much of that time."

"Ciara nor I are saying we believe the facts as presented at the custody trial," said Ben.

"The judge ordered the DNA test results could only go to him due to just how outrageous Jordan's story was…the DNA test ordered by the judge confirmed this little boy is mine. Ciara and I jointly won custody quickly after that fact. Jordan's state of mind disengaged rapidly after that point. Serious sides of her Delusional Disorder surfaced. She repeated her claims that I was not well that I was mentally ill and untreated despite Marlena testimony of only a week prior."

"Ben and I with Justin's help eventually had to state that we felt Jordan left Bayview far too quickly," said Ciara. "After a long talk with Justin, Marlena, and others, we moved forward officially charging Jordan during the custody trial revealing her crimes. Justin and Marlena could dig to see how Jordan's time at Bayview was structured to help her mental illness state that she wasn't mentally well. She fooled her therapist into releasing her with no orders to continue therapy and on no anti-psychotic meds. Ben is in therapy, and on Meds the rest of his life, Ben's mental illness is treatable. Jordan is even more complicated, so imagine how stunted Ben and I were by the claim she made to a judge she was told she needed no meds and just a short visit to Bayview."

Salem University Hospital Kayla's office

Kayla looked at the stack of files regarding David that had been placed on her desk. Among that was Jordan's action Psychic file. The judge and order the official release of it as he wanted a more honest assessment from Marlena on Jordan's state of mind. He still needed to choose if Jordan was to return to Bayview by order of the courts or to jail for the crimes she committed and her custody stunt.

"Here is the Physic file on Jordan that the Judge wants a professional opinion on from you, Marlena," explained Kayla. "While you go through that, I going to go over David's medical records. "

"What the medical records supposed to do," said Marlena.

"Judge wants to know how long Jordan's delusions were speaking in that courtroom," said Kayla. "He is thinking something in her can either prove or refute the ridiculous story that Jordan provide of how she came to have custody of David."

Kayla made it only to the second page of the medical file before she needed confirmation on what she was seeing. She looked to Marlena, stating, "I need your opinion. It seems ludicrous, but medical records wouldn't lie, I don't believe."

"What am I confirming from Page 2," asked Marlena.

"Just look and tell me if something major stand out for you," said Kayla.

"This…" Marlena tried stunted. "This strongly suggests that David is not just Ben, but the baby Ciara and Ben do not know what happened to."

"Do you have the Bayview records on the time that Ciara gave birth," asked Kayla.

"Yes," said Marlena. "It should be somewhere in this mess of files. The judge wanted to know if Ciara was assessed after the baby went missing, Ben too. Both were together and separately by me. Ciara was a mess as with no proof Hope claimed the baby was born stillborn. Medical records state the exact opposite. Who delivered Ciara wanted me to come out to Bayview? It was in her file, but I was never called."

"Dr. Alexander Meadows," said Marlena. "According to this, Ciara had to be sedated early on in the birth process the order came from…. What…"

"What Hope might be a cop, but she has no authority to order the sedation of…" Kayla's voice faded at the realization. "Hope denied my right to delivery despite Ciara's request for good reason. But what is Nardil?

"It is a drug used to treat PTSD in the worst of the case, but side effects for someone like Ciara outweighs the benefit of putting her on it," explained Marlena. "Why…"

"According to this, Ciara was given both Phenergan and Nardil," said Kayla. She is typing on her computer.

"This combination of drugs is strongly warned again due to memory loss that can cover anything for one day to the time that Ciara's lapsed buried memories cover. It takes months to wear out of her system. How long before you caught Nardil being given to Ciara?"

"Ten days," said Marlena. "I was out of town at the time Ciara went into labor. I assessed both Ben and Ciara separately and jointly, exactly ten days after birth. Took her off Nardil immediately from the moment Ben and I noticed Ciara not even remembering the birth we sorted out how to tell her. I filed a police order to keep Hope away from Ciara for some time."

"I'm going to say this, but we need to call Bo," said Kayla. "A lot of factors suddenly add up. Hope's actions are under investigation for multiple reasons. Some of the information you've provided merely add to that list of reasons. Does she have some link to a plan Jordan had going."

"No, I agree we need to call Bo," said Marlena. Before she could pick up the phone, Kayla dialed the cell number she had gotten before Bo flew out of her office.

Back at Penthouse in Wind Bay Wisconsin

Bo glanced down at the ringing cell to see that Kayla number at the hospital was showing on his Caller ID, "There more questions I have, but I should see what your aunt Kayla wants," said Bo. "We should also talk about what comes next, including trips to Popular' s Bluff and Boston to dig up future answers Ben on the past. Something dating for your days there could tell us more about Jordan. We need to look at this with all fresh eyes, including the murders you were charged with; I know the Salem PD started, but Eli stated they aren't ready to clear you. I'm going to take the call and then making on to the ISA I want them to take over. There something that doesn't add up Ben. You had a mental break but not one that could explain that crime."

"Ben and I started to reach that conclusion, so has Marlena, and I believe even John," said Ciara. "But four smart people and none of us know where to start, Ben has blocked memories from Boston. Marlena believes from his childhood as well."

"That we go digging in court records, especially regarding Jordan," said Bo. "I'm guessing in Boston we will find in police records Ben as the Victim in something… and in Boston and or Popular Bluff Jordan with some police record of completely a different kind."

Bo walked out of the room before picking up his still ringing Cell phone. It stopped and started again when Bo didn't answer right away. He needed to think about the move they made first before taking the next step.

"Kayla," said Bo. "What is so urgent?"

"I've received David medical records from the courts, and I have good reason to…" before Kayla could finish.

"You believe he is Ciara's not just Ben," said Bo. "I've seen the little boy. I agree with you. But Ciara been through so much not knowing where her baby disappeared too. It just a theory but Hope behavior what Ciara and Ben had stated about Jordan. Something seriously wrong is going on with those two are conspiring somehow. I believe maybe as early as 2015. I need Abigail, Ben, and Will's statement from the necktie death. Ben, Ciara, and I are going to go digging into court records in both Boston and Popular bluff. "

Marlena grabbed the phone from Kayla, "John's wanted to do something when Eli put off clearing Ben after DNA result came back showing Clyde and a stronger female DNA profile at each scene."

"Have John meet us in Popular' s Bluff then it's the most logical place to start," said Bo.

Kayla took the phone back, "Ok, so you've seen David, Ciara, and Ben, you've reached a conclusion I have from medical records up you said but Bo…"

"I am going to send you a DNA sample from David. Ciara is already on file from after she was born," said Bo. "I want valid confirmation before telling her anything."

"OK, I do have to agree with you after all the trauma the after birth brought Ciara. We need to be entirely sure," said Kayla. "Send me the sample I will get it tested. We will go from there on what the next step is once we have those results. Marlena was planning on coming that way tomorrow to talk to Ciara and Ben, about something when do you plan…"

"After the sit down at speak with Marlena," said Bo. "The matter they are talking about needs to be decided on sooner than later while that little boy is still young enough that renaming his is an opinion that doesn't mess with his little head."

"OK, so we are all in complete agreement there," said Kayla.

The sibling hung up on the call before Bo walked out and rejoined Ciara and Ben with baby David. Bo was looking not to believe his baby might be a mother herself now. He had missed so much, and he defiantly didn't want Ciara missing out on the kind of time he had with her. If both Jordan and Hope stole the time they had from her, both would answer for it. He would make sure of it.

"Marlena is going to be here in the morning," said Bo. "John is going to with us in Popular' s Bluff tomorrow later in the day. We need as much help as we can get. While you're with Marlena, I am going to make a call and order and psychological assessment of Hope. I've left an order with a judge to strongly consider having Jordan assessed in Bayview before he decides what legal actions come next.

When Bo was in the other room on the phone, David had fallen asleep against Ciara. He could tell that Ben and Ciara were both going to be good parents. Both loved David, regardless of the fact neither knew David could be the baby that was taken from them coming on up six months ago. He knew if David were there, he would have been born on October 30th,2019, or around that time.

Please Review!

John meets Ben, Ciara and Bo in Popular' s Bluff.

What is the first secret surrounding Jordan that is uncovered?

Does Bo start to figure out something about Ben's parentage

Where does the web of Jordan's delusional, crimes and Secrets begin? How does it make the first step to uncovering the truth of the necktie murders?


End file.
